Cloud computing is rapidly changing the Internet into a collection of clouds, which provide a variety of computing resources, storage resources, and, in the future, a variety of resources that are currently unimagined. One of the problems that are yet to be conquered in this emerging world of multiple clouds is the mechanism by which various cloud processes will communicate either intra- or inter-cloud in order to achieve the services that the consumer will expect.